Circuit characteristics depend on the power supply levels at which they operate. For example, for an input-output (I/O) transmitter, output signal swing, on-die termination, etc. depends on power supply levels. To compensate for variations in power supply levels, compensation units are used to compensate output signal swing, on-die termination, etc. A full rail-to-rail signal swing consumes power equal to CV2F, where ‘C’ is the switching capacitance, ‘V’ is the power supply level, and ‘F’ is the switching frequency. While, full rail-to-rail signal swing may have benefits of less noise, circuits generating them consume CV2F power which is a challenge for low power operations because power consumption has a square dependency on power supply level ‘V.’